Sweet Silver Lining
by TayliaNinja
Summary: Songfic for the song Sweet Silver Lining by Kate Voegele. "But so many people are looking to me/To be strong and to fight But I’m just surviving/I may be weak but I’m never defeated" H/G R/H Canon


**Sweet Silver Lining**

_a/n: This is a totally random idea I came up with. Should I continue? Or should this be a one shot? It's your choice. _

_Disclaimer: The song is Sweet Silver Lining by Kate Voegele. I do not own the song or Harry Potter. _

_I'm going home  
Downhearted and hoping  
I'm close to some new beginning  
I know  
There's a reason for everything  
That comes and goes _

His brilliant green eyes looked around the living room inside of Number Four Privet Drive with an air of hopelessness. It was his time to return to his home that he had lived at since he was a young child. He thought back to sleeping in that small cupboard under the stairs and he winced inwardly. His eyes ran along the floor and back to the cupboard.

"Boy?" he heard Vernon's rude sounding voice from inside the kitchen and he turned around to face his uncle with a frown on his young face.

"Yes?" Harry asked him coldly.

"I've decided to go with your ministry people." Vernon said with an air of authority, "but I warn you, if you ever-"

"Right," Harry cut him off with an even louder voice than his uncle.

Harry was tired of this. He needed to take a stand somehow. So many people needed him and he was stuck here in this muggle place with people who only insulted him in so many ways. It was time to show people that he could actually do something.__

But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But I'm just surviving  
I may be weak but I'm never defeated  
And I'll keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining 

Harry looked at all of his friends. They were dancing and laughing all around the wedding area. Hermione and Ron were dancing next to Ginny and Lee. Ron accidently stepped on Hermione's foot and he was apologizing loudly. Harry smiled slightly and moved his gaze to Ginny. Her red hair was covering her eyes as she laughed and jumped around with Lee. Lee leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and her smile widened. Harry looked away from them.

His eyes found Fred's. He was dancing close with a blonde veela and she had her head on his shoulder. Fred looked at Harry with a touch of concern in his eyes. He twirled the young woman around once and mouthed the words, "You okay?"

Harry nodded, "Just fine,"__

Most days  
I try my best to put on a brave face  
But inside  
My bones are cold and my heart breaks  
But all the while  
Something's keeping me safe  
And alive 

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry for an answer. Their eyes looked into his for help and he just smiled and pointed toward the correct area that was the safest for them to be camping in. They each nodded and together they carried the tent and supplies toward the region under the trees and in the shade. Ron looked back at Harry for an extra second and smiled at his friend. Harry gave him an exhausted smile in return. It seemed to satisfy his red-headed friend who turned around and helped set up their tent.

Harry sat down on a rock in the grass and put his face in his hands. The task seemed hopeless. But he knew he had his two best friends on his side the entire time. He knew he had to stay strong just not for the sake of himself, but also for the sake and safety of his people. He thought of Ginny, he smile so wide and her face so beautiful. He thought of Hagrid with his proud eyes and hopeful gaze. He thought of Mrs. Weasley with her motherly air about her. He thought of Remus with his lined face that almost always looked at Harry with pride. Harry had to give them hope. He knew he was a symbol of hope for the Wizarding world just as Remus had said.

"You guys need any help?" he asked his two best friends as he walked up toward them with his hands in his jeans pockets._  
_

_But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But I'm just surviving  
I may be weak but I'm never defeated  
And I'll keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

It was raining hard. The sounds of the rain hitting the tent reflected all around the old tent and the young man sighed as the rain poured all over his body. He pulled his sweater closer around himself and coughed silently into his hand that was not holding his wand. He was going to get sick sometime soon. But it was his time to take watch and he was doing his job.

"Harry?" Hermione asked from inside the tent.

Harry looked around the area one more time before sticking his inside the tent. It was so much more warm inside and Harry found himself hoping and thinking about how much he wanted to come in and join Hermione in the warm tent. But he shook that horrid thought out of his mind. It was his job to stay outside and keep them safe. Just because they had not ever had any real danger outside did not mean that they would not have anything to worry about tonight.

"Yeah?" he whispered toward her.

Hermione looked at Harry in mild hesitation. "It's raining really hard out there. You have to be coming down a cold. You should have some rest-"

"No," Harry cut her off, "You need rest. I have to take watch."  
Something in his eyes must have made his decision look stronger than he thought it would. Hermione nodded softly before slowly getting up off the floor to give him a hug. He felt her sympathy and love come out of her hug and he hugged her back just as hard. He shook out his hair, gave her a convincing smile and closed the tent.__

I won't give up like this  
I will be given strength  
And now that I've found it  
Nothing can take that away

The wind felt amazing against his burned up face. London was under them and it had never looked so beautiful to him. He held closer onto the dragon with his battered hands and let the wind take in his face. His face was covered in scars and cuts and his hair looked like he had not taken a shower in months. His black hair was covering up his eyes and most of his face and he used his hand that was not holding onto the dragon to wipe it out of his face. The dragon gave a roar of happiness and Harry looked closer around the area for an area to land.

"Almost there!" he told his two companions that were holding on to the dragon for dear life.

Hermione tried to give him a smile and Ron screamed curses louder and louder into the sky in response. Harry smiled to himself. They were almost there. Hope had come and it was his time to show himself.

******


End file.
